Personal care compositions such as shampoos, conditioners, body washes, face creams, and lotions, and methods of using them, are a normal part of daily life. Such personal care compositions are useful for nourishment and maintenance of the health of the skin and hair and improve the physical appearance of consumers. However, many personal care compositions are made from chemicals that consumers are unfamiliar with and that are derived from non-natural sources. There is rising interest in products that are made from natural sources that are effective, environmentally friendly and familiar to consumers. What is needed, therefore, are personal care compositions made from ingredients that are derived from natural sources, and methods of making and using them.